1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus such as a camera and an interchangeable lens, and particularly to an optical apparatus provided with an adjustment mechanism to correct decentering (optical axis displacement) and titling (leaning) of an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical systems to be used for optical apparatuses, manufacturing error or the like causes decentering or tilting of an optical element such as a lens with respect to an optical axis of the optical system, which deteriorates optical performance. Thus, optical apparatuses provided with an adjustment mechanism to correct such decentering and titling of the optical element have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219405 discloses an optical apparatus provided with an adjustment mechanism that includes three adjusting members (such as eccentric cams) to be used for decentering adjustment of one lens holding member and other three adjusting members (such as eccentric cams) to be used for tilting adjustment of the one lens holding member.
However, the adjustment mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219405 includes the six adjusting members in total for the decentering adjustment and the tilting adjustment, which may prevent miniaturization of the optical apparatus.